Forbidden Ties
by KLuTZ 122
Summary: Bella & Edward's son & Jacob's daughter fall for each other. But what happens when Alice has a strange vision? what will edward and jacob think? PLEASE R&R. PM ME IF YOU WANT TO :D
1. summary & prologue

**Summary:**

Bella & Edward's 'son' & Jacob's daughter fall for each other. But what happens when Alice has a strange vision?

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Jacob's daughter's point of view**

I stood there behind Ethan watching my dads face turn into fury, and his face deepen in an immense amount of anger. His body was shaking violently, in random but deadly convulsions. His eyes were closed to my relief, I would hate to see the emotion hidden deep behind those coal black pools emotion.

Few other members of the pack were stationed behind my Father and Sam. Carlisle stepped forward to shake hands with Uncle Sam when I saw the muscles in my dad's jaw clench together and then loosen as Carlisle moved around.

Those pools of darkness finally opened, only to avert my gaze and dart around, taking in all of the faces of the people that he met years before.

Uncle Sam broke the silence first," Carlisle, may we come in? We have some things we have to discuss with you and your family."

Carlisle's calm voice broke through the eerie silence that existed for a few seconds after Sam spoke," of course, come in," he urged, moving to the side to let in the oversized men and one woman in.

The pack filed into the room after the Cullens and I situated ourselves in the oversized living room. My older brothers looked at me with sympathetic eyes as I sat next to Ethan on the pearl-while couch. His hand wound around my waist as I fiddled nervously with my fingers in the silence that instilled in the room.

I looked up from my hands in my lap to see my dad with his eyes once again closed and his large hands holding the bridge of his nose in an effort to clear his thoughts. His hand dropped limply to his sides, suddenly, as his eyes opened and gazed into my unnatural hazel ones. I couldn't quite place the emotions held in them, they were too strong to just identify at once. My vision became bleary as tears streamed down my face.

Long, pale fingers reached up to my face and wipe the wetness coming from my eyes. I sniffled slightly as he briefly kissed my cheek. I faintly noticed most of the people in the room tense when he did, and once again, I looked into my lap.

The ghostly silence that was placed in the room was beginning to be too much for anyone to bear, and the silence was once again broken.

"Josie, what are you doing here and with THEM?" my dad questioned, his voice uneasy and wavering.

"I..." I started to answer, but a lump in my throat began to form, stopping me from telling them what I had found out not too long ago.

I looked around to find various eyes locked on me, waiting for my answer. I began to swoon over to the side, only to feel the cold arms on my waist to hold even tighter. I leaned against his hard chest sighing, thinking of ways to explain what happened.

"Josie, how could you be with them? They are our natural enemies...it doesn't make any sense. Are you leaving your brother's for...them?" Sam asked in an incredulous tone.

"I would never leave the pack, but, now, I can't leave Ethan...My heart would quit, I wouldn't really be me," I reasoned against him. The pack looked touched at how I felt, but disgusted because of who I felt it for.

"I see," uncle Sam started again," I guess I have no other choice than to..."

* * *

**lol. sry i left a cliff hanger at the prologue. this is an excerpt from another chapter. i hope you liked it.**

**KLuTZ 122 :D**


	2. First day

**okay people. for those of you who keep up with my story, i am going to say this once. i am only fixing up the previous chapters before i post a new one...so, i don't know how long it will take, but you might want to read the chapters after i had fixed them, because there may be something important in there that wasn't before.**

**kay...ON WITH THE REVISED AND HOPEFULLY BETTER STORY :D

* * *

Disclaimer: i dont own twilight..but i rly rly rly wish i did...**

* * *

Forbidden Ties - Chapter 1

Bella & Edward's sons POV

"Ethan!" my mom called from downstairs. "Hurry up or you'll be late for your first day of school," she called again.

She had no idea how good that sounded. Don't get me wrong...school sucks, but I need to meet some new people since Forks is _THE MOST_ boring place ever. My adoptive mom and dad found me on day after being beat up by a gang and decided to save my life by changing me. They took me in and I've stayed with them ever since. They moved us to the rainiest place ever last year and enrolled me in high school for my sophomore year-again. At least there is only two more years and then, I get to go to high school again...woopie...

I got out of my much un-needed bed and walked downstairs to find my parents looking really odd. My mom looked almost like my aunt Alice does when she gets to go on an all-day shoppin spree.

"What? why are you looking at me funny?," I mumbled a bit annoyed at the fact that they seemed they were hiding a very important peice of information from me.

"Ethan, Alice had a vision of you and a young girl sitting in a meadow in each other's arms," they said at the same time a bit rushed.

"You know what?" I said," I think I want to find out for myself."

With that, my dad handed the keys to his old Volvo and I left to get to school and meet up with the rest of my family. We acted as though Carlisle and Esme were our parents, and Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were my siblings. I wanted a new car, but nooo we had to stay inconspicuous. _OH YAH...LIKE DAD'S 'SPECIAL OCCASION' VANQUISH BACK IN 2005 WASN'T NOTICABLE_ I thought.

Jacob's daughter's POV

"Josephine!" my enourmous, dark hairded dad yelled from within the old and tiny LA Push house. I didn't get what he found so interesting about me transferring from the LA Push School to Forks High but oh well.

I got out of bed groggily and got dressed. I went into the cream colored living room and found my dad blocking the TV giving me a huge smile. I didn't understand why I was so small next to him if we were both werewolves but i didn't mind much. Yes, I was the second female to become werewolf, though I don't look like a normal werewolf.

He held out his large and worn hand and in it was a key. My mouth dropped, "Dad, you seriously think I'm gonna drive your Rabbit? No offense, but I'd rather run...it's faster." I didn't mean to be rude, its just that the Rabbit was a bit...ancient. I wanted to fit in, not be an outcast. Seriously, being a werewolf kinda isn't normal.

I walked out the newly painted door yelling, "Bye dad," and I started running into the dense woods near the house, and before I knew it, I was a werewolf. It was early when I got to the tiny highschool and waited around seeing if there was anyone I'd thought I'd like to meet on my first day. I sat down at one of the old and tattered green picnic tables outside the school doors. I was looking around the school mindlessly, observing how different these highschoolers were different from the ones back home.

I looked around and that's when i saw him. He was drop-dead gorgeous, practically a god in the midst of this secluded town. He stood leaning against an old volvo with his hands shoved into his pockets. He had muscle, but not as much as the big burly dude next to him. he looked the most amazing out of the people that stood around him, though they were all inhumanely gorgeous. He had topaz eyes, like the rest of the people surrounding him, and he had deep chocolate hair that fell into his eyes.

A small pixie-like girl said something to him and his head whipped around in my direction.Our eyes met and I'm sure he noticed me blushing.

ETHAN'S POV

I was leaning against the Volvo talking to my family.

"Hey Ethan, look at that girl by one of the green picnic tables," Alice said as I turned my head to the general direction of the tables to see who she was talking about. I saw a beautiful girl with light russet colored skin. Not as dark as the people from LA Push, but, you could tell she was of Quileute decendant. Her sandy colored hair was all swept onto her right shoulder and her hazel eyes twinkled in the dim light that shown upon her.

As our eyes met, she looked down to her feet and blushed a beatiful crimson color that meshed perfectly with her light skin tone. The corners of my mouth turned up into a slight smile, and I felt something inside me, that I never thought I would feel.

I walked into homeroom after looking over and memorizing my schedule only to find that not one of the people I knew from last year was in my homeroom.

* * *

**ps. i need atleast 5 reviews for me to post the next chapter.i even take flames! and sry if i say the wrong name..i couldn't decide and kept changin them...**


	3. separation

thanks for the reviews i got! i keep gettin a whole bunch of hits but no reviews..that leads me to belive that you dont want me to continue writing..so i just might stop if i dont get some more reviews

* * *

also, im sorry if the story goes too fast for your liking..im still getting used to writing and this is my first really long writing piece so im sorry if i didnt put enough detail in it. also, it seems like a kno them so well and i forget sometimes that only i know them...you guys dont yet

* * *

and here are a few thing you might want to know.. 

a) Ethan and Josie (josephine) are both in their junior year...i dont know how old Ethan rly is though

b) bella and edward do look like teenagers, but noone ever questions them

any way...here you go...

Forbidden Ties – Chapter 2

* * *

ETHAN'S POV 

I got through the morning with no problems. Now it was lunch and my friends and I sat at the very table where my family used to sit (my aunts Alice and Rosalie, my Uncles Jasper and Emmett, and my [dad Edward).

We filled our blandly colored blue lunch trays just for show and started talking about how boring the teachers were and how class dragged on and on. And then in walked that beautiful girl surrounded by a sea of people. She looked over and saw me staring and blushed that beautiful color once again.

"Who's the new girl?" I asked.

"That's Josephine. She transferred from LA Push. She's kind of quiet though," my friend Cory said.

JOSEPHINE'S POV

I got through the day fine but I got a little lost on my way to Math. By now, I had met quite a few people and I don't think I succeeded in remembering their names. The girls that I did remember where Carrie from Spanish and Rory from Language, they seemed nice enough. Carrie had poofy red hair and a petite body. Rory was tall, about 5 ft. 9 in.

I walked into the cream, linoleum floored cafeteria as lithely as I could without tripping, and found the gorgeous boy from the parking lot staring at me. We sat down at a table and I just had to know who he was.

"Who's the pale guy with topaz eyes?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"That's Ethan Cullen. His adoptive mom and dad Esme and Carlisle moved here last year with 6 other adopted siblings. They are all gorgeous, by the way. Edward is the bronze haired one. Isabella is Edward's girlfriend. She's the one with the dark chocolate hair. Alice is the short pixie-like girl and Jaspter, her boyfriend, is the tall blonde. Rosalie is the other blonde, Jasper's twin, and her boyfriend is the big burly one, Emmett. Last but not least, is the loner, who looks a lot like Edward, is Ethan. If it wasn't for the fact that Ethan's hair is darker, you might confuse the two," Rory explained. Isabella, besides it being my middle name, I've heard that name before, I just don't know where. Lunch ended after about 20 minutes of just talking and I headed for Biology.

I walked into the room and there was this strange odor. I knew what it was, but strangely, it wasn't repulsive, like you would think it would be. _No way! There can't be a vampire here, not now!_

I looked around the room and the only seat left was next to that gorgeous god Ethan that I saw in the parking lot. _Oh great...why is it him..._I walked around the table to sit down next to him as he stiffened. _OH CRAP...he knows what I am..._

ETHAN'S POV

After lunch I went to Bio and sat down at one of the middle lab tables with black graphite slates sitting firmly atop them. As soon as that girl walked in, I smelled it. _No!_ I screamed in my heard. _Why does she have to be a stupid werewolf?...She's just so...perfect..._She sat down in the only seat left...the one next to me...and I went rigid. I thought that I would break the hard table-top. Her scent was so overwhelming, it was almost unbearable. She smelled of lilacs and lavender. I'm sure it wasn't her blood that was tempting me, it was just her as a person.

I fought the urge to kiss her as best as I could. She was just soo beautiful. I opened my mouth to say something but the bell rang and she darted out of the room as fast as she could. _Just my luck..._

I got to all of my other classes but I couldn't keep my mind off of her. I wished I could take her in my arms, but I knew that would never happen.

School was over for today and as I drove home with my family tailing behind me, I knew I had to keep my mind blocked from my Edward. But I couldn't go to school for the rest of the week; I had to have some time to think. I went into the living room to find that mom(bella) and dad(edward) were already seated in one of living room's mahogany couches.

"Umm, you guys, I need to talk to you," I mumbled. "Well, you see, I have a problem. There's a werewolf in my Bio class. I was wondering if I could stay home so I can figure out how to deal with it."

"Of course you can. Besides, your aunt Alice said it would be sunny the next several days," my mom said. I could see it in her eyes, she knew something was up...I better get ready for the little interrogation I'm going to have to go through.

JOSEPHINE'S POV

_Thank god school's over for today!_ I really wanted to get to know Ethan. I felt like I would do anything for him...no matter what. But of course, my dream was shattered as soon as I found out he was a vampire. The rest of the day I kept getting lost because I wasn't paying attention and all I could think about was Ethan. His face, his eyes, his lips, especially those..._Get a Grip!_

I ran home and my mind was so tired I just collapsed on my bed. That was the first time I dreamed of him...

* * *

ooh another cliffie... 

pls R&R...sorry for any mistakes and dont get mad if i say the wrong name, i just get confused because i kept changin ppls names

also...pls pls pls review..i need atleast 7 to go on...


	4. the meeting at the meadow

Forbidden Ties – Chapter 3

JOSIE'S POV

I dreamt of him and I sitting down so close it was unbearable. I was sitting in between his legs, my back facing him, with the back of my head leaning of his well-toned chest. I fought the urge to stroke his pale skin. He smiled and saw my dilemma and bent down. His lips were so close to mine... But of course, I had to wake up.

The next few days, he wasn't in school. I was hardly able to think and sleep because he was the only thing on my mind.

Four days after the first day of school, I decided to go to my precious meadow. I loved the meadow, my dad showed it to me a long time ago. It had wildflowers and lilies all over the place. It felt so serene here, it was my destination when I needed to escape the fears, regrets, or really anything that encased me. I lied down on the cold ground, but that didn't help much since it reminded me of his cold, hard stone like body. I stared up at the sky blankly with my eyes closed. All I could see was his perfect face. And his crooked smile and his topaz eyes that I always seemed to get lost in.

ETHAN'S POV

Those four days away from Josephine were excruciating. I needed to see her. All I could think about was her. I needed to go to my meadow.

When I got there, I saw her staring at the sky with her hazel eyes shut tight, as if she were concentrating so much on something, I wondered what it was that was keeping her awake at night. She looked like she was at peace with the world. I fought myself the urge to go talk to her. I couldn't come up with anything bad that could come of it so as I made my mind I stepped out from my cover in the trees.

I walked towards her and she sat up straight immediately.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to bother you, I just want to talk," I said in my most innocent voice. She seemed to relax a bit. He back slumped a bit, as if she was relieved with my words. I continued.

"My name is Ethan Alexander Cullen."

"Josephine Isabella Black, but most people call me Josie," she said eyeing me skeptically. Her arms were her support as she leaned back and looked up at the sky once more

"Even though we are enemies, I could really like to get to know you," I continued.

"Same here," she eased up "you're all I can think abo—"

"Wait, what?" I question.

"I don't want to say it, you'll laugh at me," she said hiding her face behind her sandy colored hair.

"I swear, I won't. Just tell me." I promised.

"OK ...um...well what I was saying was...that... you're all I think about. I can't get my mind off of you," she blurted out.

I stared in shock with my mind hanging open.

"See, I knew I shouldn't have said anything!" she got up with tears in her eyes. I ran after her in human speed and caught her arm.

"No don't go. I wanted to tell you something too," I hesitated," you're all I think about too," I finally managed.

She stared up at me, with her hand still in mine and hugged me. I hugged back as hard as I could while burying my face in her hair. She smelled soo good. And she warmed me up with her skin. My skin felt on fire

"Come on, stay, I still want to get to know you," I urged.

"No I cant, it's late and my dad will want to know where I am," she said with a look of pure apology on her face.

"Well, then can you meet me here at around 12 tomorrow?" I suggested.

She just nodded and smiled. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me lightly on the cheek while blushing. I wanted to return the favor, but she was already running out of the meadow looking back while smiling and biting her bottom lip.

I went home and blocked my thoughts so that no one knew what was up. My mom(bella) came in my room while I was staring at the ceiling thinking about how Josie's skin tone and eyes and full pink lips all complimented eachother in different ways.

"Ethan, I'm your mother and I know you're hiding something so spit it our already," she urged me. I loved times like this, when I felt she could relate to me.

"Ok but you have to promise not to tell dad(edward). I don't really care about anyone else, but you just can't tell dad," she promised and I went on, "well, remember the werewolf in my bio class? You see, we met in the meadow and I think she is the most amazing person ever and she's all I can think about. It's like she's my other half," I explained.

"Oh Ethan, I'm so happy for you! Who is she?"

"You're not mad I'm in love with a werewolf?" all I got from her was a look that had YAH RIGHT stamped all over it. Right, I forgot about the whole vampire lover/ werewolf best friend situation.

"Anyway, her name is Josephine Isabella Black...Weird how you two share a name huh?"

A look of pure shock swept over her face. "Do you mind if I tell Alice, she needs to know?"

"No but just tell whoever you tell to keep their thoughts off of the subject."

"When are you going to see her again?"

"Tomorrow. I can't wait that long though."

"Bring her over to meet us. I'll make sure Edward isn't home"

"I'll ask her"

JOSIE'S POV

Ethan is just so sweet and caring. The way he ran after me earlier shows, that maybe he does feel the same way about me. I can't wait until tomorrow. I have so many questions for him. And her really cared when I started crying. I really feel like I'm nothing without him but if I tell my dad, I'm never ever going to see him again.

I'd better get some sleep so I'll be fresh when I see him tomorrow.

* * *

ok well then people. here's the new chapter. i hope you liked it. writing isnt one of my strong points and this is my first fanfic. anyway i am sorry if you think the story is going to fast and they fell in love too quickly, but trust me it was on purpose and it will be explained later on.

i will be updating even if only one person wants me to continue. i have no idea when i will update again, but i promise it won't be to far from now.

pls R&R even if you dont like my story, i want to hear everyone's opinion's and i will be starting another story which will be set a few weeks after eclipse takes place and be sure to check it out and i will tell you when it's posted.

thanxx

KLuTZ 122

PS. If you have any ideas on what should happen next feel free to tell me in a review or just send email me(my emails in my profile)


	5. parents

i know you guys think that josie and ethan have fallen in love way too fast, but trust me it will be explained later on in the story. i hope you like chapter 4 of this story. dont want you to delay reading any more so here it is:

disclaimer: i own only josie and ethan and then any other person i make up...I feel sad starts to weep uncontrollably

Forbidden Ties – Chapter 4

JOSIE'S POV

I woke up and told my dad I was going out. He seemed a bit apprehensive but eventually let me go after eating some lunch. I sat in the meadow and waited. All of a sudden, a cold body was hugging me from behind. I stood up so I could see him better.

"Hi! It seems like its been forever," I said a bit rushed, blushing at the end realizing I just blurted it all out, once again.

"I know, and I got you these," he said handing me a bundle of flowers with a grin on his face.

"They're perfect, just like you. But before we do anything rash, can we just talk and get to know each other?"

"Good idea. Me first. Why did you transfer schools?"

"My dad wanted me to see what life was like outside of LA Push. My turn. How were you changed?"

"I was getting beat up and left to die when my mom and dad saved me from dying by changing me."

"Well I'm glad they did because I never would have met you if they hadn't," he smiled at this.

"Kay, my turn again. How do you feel about me?"

That question took me by surprise mostly because his face was quite serious. But my answer surprised me even more, "I love you more than I imagined anyone could."

He beamed, "Good. I'm glad I wasn't the only one." We were so close now that I could feel his cold breath on my cheek. He put one arm around my waist causing me to shiver involuntarily and he used his other hand to tilt my head up at the chin he kissed me and I put my arms around his neck and willingly kissed back. Soon I felt his cold breath in my mouth and we had to stop so I could breathe.

"You know, I think this would be easier if I didn't have to stop to breathe and seriously, you might want to remember I have to breathe if you don't want me to faint in your arms," I said sarcastically.

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"Shoot," he said wondering what I wanted to know.

"Do you really sparkle?"

He started laughing and I blushed."Do you want to see?" I nodded and he took his shirt off. His stone chest was perfectly sculpted and I had to practically tear my eyes away so I didn't look crazy. My mouth dropped as his skin glistened as if they were diamonds and he sat down. I sat down next to him, but he pulled me into his arms. We sat like that for awhile while I traced patters on his beautiful skin. After a few minutes he spoke.

"Since you asked to see me sparkle, I get to ask you a question too. Would you like to meet my family?" he said chuckling at my reaction to his 'vampiric abilities'.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," I said so softly, I almost thought he wouldn't hear.

"Trust me, If I love you, they will too, "I smiled at the thought. "What are you more afraid of? Meeting my family or being in a room full of vampires?"

"If they are anything like you, then I'm gonna have to eliminate option two: being in a room full of vampires." He seemed so glad that I wasn't afraid of him. But it seemed like he was waiting for me to go off running.

He didn't think it was a good idea for me to phase so close to his house so I rode on his back while he ran. He smelled so different than any other vampire I've met but I have no idea on why we don't hate each other. We got there faster than I expected and entered the huge house.

"Mom, we're here," Ethan said no louder than a normal conversational tone.

In came 7 vampires all smiling. I was introduced to Esme and Carlisle who seemed very kind and trusting. Also Emmett who looked like he was all muscle and Rosalie who was absolutely gorgeous. Jasper who was calm and quiet and Alice who was small and very excited. Last was Ethan's mom who seemed very understanding of my situation. I was wondering where his dad Edward was when the door opened and in walked a man with a look of disgust on his face when he saw me in Ethan's arms smiling being greeted by the family. Pure terror crossed my face as I saw his expression.

* * *

sorry for leaving all of these cliffies but i wanted to get you pumped. also, please review and i hope you liked chapter 4. i know my chapters are really short but the couple didnt need time to fall in love and that will be explained later on as i've already said. any way pls R&R and chapter 5 will be posted soon so keep checking for updates!

bye,

KLuTZ 122


	6. wrath!

hey ppl. once again sry i hadn't updated in a long time. been extremely busy. anway here is the next chapter...

* * *

_last time in Forbidden Ties_

_In came 7 vampires all smiling. I was introduced to Esme and Carlisle who seemed very kind and trusting. Also Emmett who looked like he was all muscle and Rosalie who was absolutely gorgeous. Jasper who was calm and quiet and Alice who was small and very excited. Last was Ethan's mom who seemed very understanding of my situation. I was wondering where his dad Edward was when the door opened and in walked a man with a look of disgust on his face when he saw me in Ethan's arms smiling being greeted by the family. Pure terror crossed my face as I saw his expression.

* * *

_

Forbidden Ties Chapter 5

Josie's POV

Ethan's dad seemed outraged when he saw me. Ethan pulled me behind him with one of his hands and took a protective stance if front of me.

"Dad..." he questioned and half warned, with slight malice in his voice.

"Who is SHE?" he asked seeming utterly disgusted. His face was distraught and his nostrils flared.

"Dad, this is Josie. The werewolf from my Bio class I told you about." He told them about me. I brightened a bit at the thought.

"Why is she here?"

Ethan's POV

I wasn't sure if I would be able to say what I was thinking out loud to Josie so I let dad read my mind. _IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE HER. SHE'S MY EVERYTHING AND I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT HER WHEN SHE'S NOT AROUND. PLEASE DON'T MAKE HER LAVE AND JUST LET US BE TOGETHER._

My dad's face changed from fury to shock. After a few moments, his pained expression changed to a look of understanding and I mentally sighed that he finally understood.

Bella's POV

_EDWARD, DON'T GET UPSET. HE'S FINALLY FOUND HIS TRUE LOVE AND YOU SHOULDN'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM HIM. DO YOU REMEMBER MY 18TH BIRTHDAY AND HOW YOU LEFT? DO YOU WANT THEM TO GO THROUGH THE SAME PAIN WE WERE IN?_ Even though I hated to remind him of those few months, I had to to make him understand.

Josie's POV

I could only imagine what they were thinking as his face eased up he said, "Well then, I can't argue with true love, so the only thing I have to say is welcome to the family. Oh and Ethan, I swear, if you hurt her I will never forgive you." he threatened. Ethan smiled reassuringly at Edward.

I beamed up at him and rushed to hug Edward._way to keep it cool josie...real nice._ He stiffened a bit but returned the favor.

I turned to Ethan and smiled and went to stand in front of him while he put his arms around my waist and rested his chin of the top of my head. I was so pleased that I wasn't rejected that I didn't even care that I was in a room full of 9 vampires. I was so lost in my own world that I completely forgot about my biased dad.

Ethan adjusted our positioning so we could see the whole family when I noticed that Alice had a blank look. That's when I remembered that she had visions. A few seconds later she came out of her comatose like trance.

"Umm, Josie," she said after returning back to the real world.

"Yah?"

"Who's your father?"

"Jacob Black...why?""Did you tell him about you and Ethan?" oh. crap.

"No...Could you tell me what's happening?" I started to panic, but calmed down after Ethan kissed the top of my head.

"I just saw him attack Ethan for being with you."

"NO!" was all I could manage in my fear before I blacked out

* * *

so how do you like it? anyway. im thinking about writing a new story that has nothing to do with this one. i'll give you guys a first look and then, i want yu guys to tell me what the title should be and if i actually should write it.

* * *

here it is:

summary:

bella and edward were best friends. That is...until bella was forced to leave pheonix and edward behind...Now, she is the adoptive daughter of Carlilse.

but, who are the new adoptive siblings coming into her home?

More info:

when a 9 year old bella was left alone, she was forced to live in an orphanage. charlie and renee died in a car accident. Carlisle and Esme decided to adopt her after they had already adopted 3 children.

At the opphanage, edward was her best friend. along with his sister Alice. when bella was taken away, Edward gave her a gold locket with their pictures inside.

When she came to live with esme and carlisle at age 11, she cried herself to sleep the first few weeks. even emmett the goof ball couldn't cheer her up.

it has been about 6 years now this very day, and everyone is wondering, who are the twins that will be coming into their lives very shortly?

thanx

klutz 122 :D


	7. SAY WHAT?

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**MUST READ...PLEASE**

**hi everyone. i hoped you liked the last chapter i posted.**

**also, i posted a songfic called THOSE NIGHTS i would really appreciate it if you read that. its not very long and please leave a review. i don't get that many.**

**anyway. i don't want to keep you waiting so here it is Chapter 6 . chapter 7 will be posted soon. :D

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: roses are red violets are blue, i don't own twilight, so don't sue.**_

* * *

_

**Last time in Forbidden Ties**

_"I just saw him attack Ethan for being with you."_

_"NO!" was all I could manage in my fear before I blacked out

* * *

_

**Forbidden Ties-Chapter 6**

**Josie's POV**

I stirred to find slight humming noises erupting from all around me. I felt a familiar body hugging me and cradling me close to his chest. The humming became clearer, but I didn't dare to open my eyes yet, I wanted to see what they were talking about.

"Josie, you can open your eyes now," Edward stated simply. I felt Ethan's body shake from his silent laughter underneath me.

"Stupid vampire powers and senses," I muttered under my breath though I'm sure they all heard because next thing I knew Ethan tightened his grip on me in a soothing motion while everyone in the room burst out into laughter. I blushed madly and buried my now-red face into Ethan's stone cold chest, which comforted me because my own heat was beginning to bother me. It was either that, or I was growing in anticipation after remembering the conversation we were having before I blacked out.

"Um, so what else did you see Alice?" I asked without bothering to look at everyone in the room because I felt like an embarrassment compared to them.

"Well, actually, I was wondering, who'd you say your father was again?" she replied curtly with slight expectation in her sing-song voice.

"Jacob Black."

I heard the whole entire room burst into gasps, as if canons were ricocheting one after the other.

"You guys knew my dad?" I questioned with wonder.

The whole family turned to Bella and I looked to her expectantly. She looked pained, and heart-broken. After being lost in her thoughts for a few minutes, she proceded to tell her tale.

"Jacob was my best friend. He loved me, and I loved him back, but I knew that if I chose him, there would be a bigger part of me that would regret it. Which is why I'm here with Edward today," Bella said sounding distant. She sounded the way a person does as they begin to tell a story in a movie as the scene fades to a flashback.

"Why do you think that he would attack Ethan, though? I mean, obviously he knows they love each other. He has to remember what it is like to love," it was Jasper's turn to speak.

"That's the problem," I answered catching them off guard," he doesn't know what it is like to love anymore. I mean, obviously he loves me, but that's because he's my dad." They all waited for me to continue and explain elaborately. I sighed.

"You see, my dad lost his love twice. The first time was with his best friend in high school, and then again with mom. He imprinted on her, and they were so happy together, but then one day a small dainty looking vampire decided to show up and take my mom away from my dad and me. I was 5 at the time, so I don't really remember her that much. He's sort of become numb to the feeling of love. He doesn't like to show it, but he's breaking inside. He hides it from me, and I act like I don't notice. The problem is, though, that I do notice and it kills me when I hear his thoughts when we phase.

"I guess you saw my dad in your vision, Alice, because I was made for Ethan and my dad and I are very close. The reason my dad hates vampires is because they are the main reason for his inner torture. First, Edward, you took Bella away from him. Then, a vampire took my mom away from the both of us. Lastly, he didn't want this life for me. Vampires are the reason I am even a werewolf now." I concluded. I was staring at the patters Ethan was making against my scorching skin and looked up to see 8 sympathetic faces looking down at me. The one that held the most care and sympathy, though, was Esme. I knew that i would be able to look up to her as a mother figure if i ever needed one. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I saw how much everyone here really did accept me. I was almost at a breaking point again when Ethan tightened his grip on me and kissed me. It took all I had not to go overboard in front of his family and he seemed a little hurt when I pulled away from him. I let out a nervous laugh because everyone was still looking at me.

"Josie, who was your mom and how did he meet her?" Bella wondered. She had a loving and kind look about her. I guess my dad brought back some bad memories for her. I sighed knowing how much it must have hurt her to know the love of his life was killed by someone of her kind.

"Her name was Brooke. Do you remember when my dad sort of disappeared for a couple of days? Yah, well while running in the woods he saw my mom sitting on a large boulder and it kind of just hit him; he imprinted on her so, he phased back and decided to talk to her. She was from Port Angeles and she was in Forks hiking. Two years later, they had me." I explained, knowing I sounded distant. I sat there thinking about the day my dad told me I was a werewolf and about imprinting. None of the girls in the pack had imprinted though, so there was no worry for me to imprint. Unless they were wrong about that like they were wrong about girls becoming werewolves. Just then, it dawned on me.

"You guys, I just may be the first girl ever to have imprinted." I stated. They all stared at me in shock while Alice stood there with Jasper's arm around her tiny little waist looking smug. Of course she knew. I saw Edward smile at my thoughts, but they changed to worry in a flash as looked towards my love.

I turned my head to see what was up with Ethan when I saw that he was completely freaking out. I saw many emotions flicker across his face. They ranged from anger, disappointment, angst, worry, to rejection. They seemed as if they would be etched into his skin permanently.

"What's wrong?" I asked truly worried about the way he was acting.

"You don't love me. It was all a lie," he said struggling to get the words out of his mouth. He said them so slowly, as if he himself didn't believe what he just said. I was so startled at his words that I began to cry. Ethan didn't cradle me close to his chest this time. He let his arms fall limply to his sides as if he were suddenly paralyzed.

"What are you talking about you big idiot," I nearly exploded in his face," I love you. I love you, with all my heart."

"NO! You don't. You just said that you imprinted on someone." He replied his face completely crestfallen.

Sobs racked through my entire body. I ran as fast as I could out of the room. I stopped when I got to the living room. I leaned against the huge white wall and slumped down to the floor. I pulled my knees up to my face and wrapped my arms around them. I rested my chin on my knees and slowly rocked back and forth. I could hear shouting going on above. Alice's tiny voice echoed through the entire house.

* * *

**sorry if i left you guys with a bit of a cliffie. the next chapter will be up soon enough so don't worry because I am currently writing chapter 7 of this story and some action will finally be coming into the plot.

* * *

**

**If anyone would like to be my beta, just PM(private message) me and i will get back to you.

* * *

**

**REVIEW!!! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY :D**

**KLuTZ 122**


	8. unexpected visitors

**Forbidden Ties-Chapter 7

* * *

**

_**Last time:**_

_Sobs racked through my entire body. I ran as fast as I could out of the room. I stopped when I got to the living room. I leaned against the huge white wall and slumped down to the floor. I pulled my knees up to my face and wrapped my arms around them. I rested my chin on my knees and slowly rocked back and forth. I could hear shouting going on above. Alice's tiny voice echoed through the entire house.

* * *

_

**This time:**

**Josie's POV**

"You idiot! Ethan, she was talking about you...She imprinted on you," Alice's tiny soprano voice echoed off the walls and down the 2 flights of stairs from Ethan's bedroom.

"Me? She imprinted...on me? But...how? We're not even supposed to be together, how could she have imprinted on me? She deserves so much better than me?" I pulled my knees even tighter to my chest in an attempt to stop the heaving of my chest and lungs.

"Trust me; I know how she feels about you. It's like a magnetic force is pulling her to you. It's amazing to me; the feelings she has for you seem to be even greater than how Edward and Bella felt for each other. The type of bond she has for you is the greatest kind there is. You have to talk to her," Jasper's somber yet sure voice reached me as I felt waves of calm emanate from all around me.

I dropped my forehead to my knees, feeling numb as I heard familiar and faint footsteps hesitantly descend the flights of stairs. The faint thump of shoes hitting the wooden floor stopped for a moment outside the living room doorway and continued until the thumping grew louder and stopped abruptly signaling that they were in front of me. I warily lifted my head off my knees and reflexively brought my hands up to my face trying to dry my tear-stained cheeks. Instead of my scalding skin brushing up against my face, I felt frigid and long fingers gingerly wipe the salty tears streaming down my skin. I brought my eyes up only to be met by those gorgeous topaz eyes that always seemed to make me lose my focus.

I looked down feeling self-conscious, now more than ever. Those same stone cold fingers once again met my skin. He tilted my head up to level our heads as I now realized he was crouched down to my height. I fought against more tears as I saw his pained face. His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth turned into a disapproving frown. His eyes held love, pain, and worry. I pursed my lips in a failed attempt to stifle the whimper about to escape from my mouth.

"Oh, Josie," Ethan mumbled under his breath as I broke out into sobs. "I'm sorry. I should have known you were talking about me. I wasn't thinking clearly, I should have known you love me," he amended as I was pulled into his lap with my head leaning against his chest.

"It's ok. I shouldn't...have...run out on...you like that...its just...I was afraid...I didn't expect...that to be...your reaction," I said almost incomprehensible because of my crying.

We sat like that for who knows how long, just rocking back and forth in attempt to clear our thoughts. My mind began to wander and I soon became panicked. Ethan felt my mood change and tensed a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just, I still haven't figured out what to say to the pack...and most importantly, my dad," I answered truthfully as I looked out of the window that covered the wall and saw that it was now dark outside.

A band of familiar scents reached my nose as all of the other Cullens sped down the stairs and tensed as they realized who it was. Ethan brought me to the door and took a protective stance in front of me. Carlisle opened the door only to reveal 12 tan colored people all furious, and one exceedingly angry in the front...

* * *

ooh! another cliffie. lol. sry...i had to do that...tehe tehe. please review...i want to know whether you think that was a good chapter. i kno that it was short, but it just told me to end it that way. lol

* * *

**I WANT 2 PLAY A GAME WITH YU GUYS**. ok so im gonna start out easy this one. the game is: 

**what is your favorite quote and why? it has to be from a book, but it doesn't matter which one. yu just have to tell me what the quote it, why yu like it, and which book its from.**

Your answer HAS to be in a review NOT a private message. Also, to make the game more challenging, you **

* * *

**

**THIS IS _REALLY_ IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE BECAUSE IT WILL DEAL WITH LATER CHAPTERS OF THE STORY:**

ok. i have an important question for you guys. i want to set up a poll in my profile, but i don't know how...so if you know how, it would be great if you could please tell me in a review or just PM(private message) me.

**THE POLL WOULD BE IMPORTANT FOR THE STORY SO YOU SHOULD TELL ME HOW TO GET THE POLL IN MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT**.

**i will only tell you when the poll is up if you reviewed or PM'd me this chapter. the others will have to wait...sry**

**__**

**_ThAnKs,_**

**_KLuTZ 122 :D_**


	9. the ruling

hey guys. the poll is still up at the top of my profile...so you really need to vote before i send in the next chapter.

on with the story

ps. TOMORROW IS MY 14th BIRTHDAY. WOOOHOO!

Disclaimer: i don't own twilight...oh so sad -snifle snifle-

* * *

_last time:_

_A band of familiar scents reached my nose as all of the other Cullens sped down the stairs and tensed as they realized who it was. Ethan brought me to the door and took a protective stance in front of me. Carlisle opened the door only to reveal 12 tan colored people all furious, and one exceedingly angry in the front..._

* * *

Forbidden Ties Chapter 8

**Josie's POV**

I stood there behind Ethan watching my dads face turn into fury, and his face deepen in an immense amount of anger. His body was shaking violently, in random but deadly convulsions. His eyes were closed to my relief, I would hate to see the emotion hidden deep behind those coal black pools emotion.

Few other members of the pack were stationed behind my Father and Sam. Carlisle stepped forward to shake hands with Uncle Sam when I saw the muscles in my dad's jaw clench together and then loosen as Carlisle moved around.

Those pools of darkness finally opened, only to avert my gaze and dart around, taking in all of the faces of the people that he met years before.

Uncle Sam broke the silence first," Carlisle, may we come in? We have some things we have to discuss with you and your family."

Carlisle's calm voice broke through the eerie silence that existed for a few seconds after Sam spoke," of course, come in," he urged, moving to the side to let in the oversized men and one woman in.

The pack filed into the room after the Cullens and I situated ourselves in the oversized living room. My older brothers looked at me with sympathetic eyes as I sat next to Ethan on the pearl-while couch. His hand wound around my waist as I fiddled nervously with my fingers in the silence that instilled in the room.

I looked up from my hands in my lap to see my dad with his eyes once again closed and his large hands holding the bridge of his nose in an effort to clear his thoughts. His hand dropped limply to his sides, suddenly, as his eyes opened and gazed into my unnatural hazel ones. I couldn't quite place the emotions held in them, they were too strong to just identify at once. My vision became bleary as tears streamed down my face.

Long, pale fingers reached up to my face and wipe the wetness coming from my eyes. I sniffled slightly as he briefly kissed my cheek. I faintly notice most of the people in the room tense when he did, and once again, I looked into my lap.

The ghostly silence that was placed in the room was beginning to be too much for anyone to bear, and the silence was once again broken.

"Josie, what are you doing here and with THEM?" my dad questioned, his voice uneasy and wavering.

"I..." I started to answer, but a lump in my throat began to form, stopping me from telling them what I had found out not too long ago.

I looked around to find various eyes locked on me, waiting for my answer. I began to swoon over to the side, only to feel the cold arms on my waist to hold even tighter. I leaned against his hard chest sighing, thinking of ways to explain what happened.

"Josie, how could you be with them? They are our natural enemies...it doesn't make any sense. Are you leaving your brother's for...them?" Sam asked in an incredulous tone.

"I would never leave the pack, but, now, I can't leave Ethan...My heart would quit, I wouldn't really be me," I reasoned against him. The pack looked touched at how I felt, but disgusted because of who I felt it for.

"I see," Uncle Sam started again," I guess I have no choice other than to...let you out of the pack."

* * *

I am sorry that i keep leaving you guys with short chapters, but i didn't get enough votes to put in everything that i wanted to...oh yah, and if you didn't notice, this chapter was basically my prologue...so yah. 

**VOTE FOR THE POLL IN MY PROFILE YOU GUYS!!!**

**KLuTZ 122 :D**


	10. thick skull

hey you guys. guess wut! its my birthday (12.2.07) oohh yah. lol. anyway, the poll is closed and here is chapter 9. i don't think you were expecting whats going to happen.

* * *

_last time:_

_"I see," Uncle Sam started again," I guess I have no choice other than to...let you out of the pack."

* * *

_

Forbidden Ties Chapter 9

Josie's POV

I couldn't believe that Uncle Sam would tell me to leave the pack. I almost heard my dad's mouth hit the floor from hanging open.

"Sam...?" my dad questioned him; not believing what he had just said was true.

"Jacob, she is in love with a leech, she's betrayed us," Sam countered.

"You wouldn't really take my daughter away from me...would you?"

"Sam, I am not going to let you make Josie leave the pack just because she's with one of them," Nick, one of the younger brothers around my age spoke up.

"What?" Sam asked, as if challenging him.

"I said I am not kicking my little sister out of the pack just because she's in love with a bloodsucker." His statement put most of the pack into complete shock.

Finally, the rest of my brothers agreed. Sam's decision was overruled by the younger generation of the pack. I was not going to be kicked out, but there was still the issue of my imprinting.

My dad started to get up to leave, I jumped up from my seat and sprinted over to his tall frame, "dad...I have to talk to you," I said while avoiding his eyes, trying to look over and past his shoulders. I turned my head only to be met with his gaze, expectantly waiting for my answer.

I began, but couldn't find the right way to tell him. I looked down at my hands again and fiddled with the ring on my index finger, absentmindedly twisting it.

I sighed, realizing that I would have to do this some time or another, "Dad, I... I love Ethan. I love you too, but I just can't live without him. I'm sorry, but...I ...I imprinted on him."

I looked up, only to be met with the fuming face of my father, which looked red all the anger radiating off of him.

Through clenched teeth, he uttered the words I was so desperately hoping he would find a reason not to say, "You are coming with me, and you are never to see him again." I whimpered pathetically as he grasped my wrist and started to pull me towards the door, all the while, I beat his arms, back and chest as hard as I could to be free from his grasp. I saw Ethan start to come over to me, looking like an actual vampire for once, but Edward held him in his iron grip letting him nowhere near me.

Then, the thing I least expected happened. Long, flowing black hair whipped past me and stood in the path of my dad. I saw that it was Leah. She stood defiantly with her hands on her hips daring my dad to take a step past her.

"Leah, get out of my way. I don't want Josie here anymore, MOVE!"

I heard the loud smack of skin hitting skin and saw my dad's head turned to the right, still in that position from the hit. Leah stood there, seething at my dad. My dad looked so confused and hurt, but didn't drop his façade because of being second Alpha.

"How dare you Jake? She obviously loves him! You can't just break them apart." My dad finally dropped my hand and I brought it to my chest, trying to soothe the pain. Ethan started to walk over again, but Edward kept his hold on him, whispering something into his ear, too low for me to hear.

Leah was really getting mad now, "Do you think that Brooke would want Josie to leaver her love? Obviously those two can't live without each other! SHE IMPRINTED ON HIM. Get it through your thick skull. Just Because You Have Your Issues With Vampires, It Doesn't Mean Other People Should Have To Deal With Them Too!"

"How dare y-"my dad was cut off by Leah once more.

"SHUT UP! Don't tell me how I should act just because you are second in line to Alpha, it doesn't mean ANYTHING. THIS IS NOT THE WAY BROOKE WOULD HAVE WANTED YOU TO TAKE CARE OF HER DAUGHTER. Put your stupid animal instincts aside for once and be her dad." Leah screamed, her voice getting louder each sentence. "Don't you get it Jake," she said, her voice softer now," you're hurting her."

My dad finally turned to face me, his face full of regret and sorrow. He turned on his heels and gathered me up in his oversized arms in one of the biggest hugs ever.

"It's ok Josie...go, be with him," he said into my hair after giving me one final hug. I stepped away from my dad and started to make my way over to Ethan. Suddenly, the large bodies of my brother's were in the way.

"Josie, you didn't think that we would let you go that easily, did you?" Marc asked.

* * *

so wut did you think? pls pls pls review or PM me...thnxx :D

KLuTZ 122


	11. the questions

hey you guys! i got the chapter up as fast as i could. i had to wait to see what the poll results were.

i would liek to dedicate this chapter to helpsmethroughtheday because she gave me a whole list of her fave quotes.also wishmybloodsang because they helped me update faster. LUCKY YOU :D

i hope you liek the new chapter :D

* * *

Forbidden Ties Chapter 10 

Josie's POV

_What could they want now? _I stared at the four large masses in front of me in shock.

"We're not letting you off the hook that easily sis," Marc, Jared's son, repeated.

Billy, Embry's son, looked up from his gaze on me and nodded at the pack elders. The elders said their departing words and left the house.

The four teenagers stepped to opposite sides to reveal a very anxious Ethan. I looked up to my brothers, as if asking for permission, and they all nodded at the same time. I was a bit hesitant at first, and then ran to him and hugged him as hard as I could. He dug his face into my hair mumbling muffled 'I love yous.

When I finally broke apart from his hard grasp, I turned to see four smug grins plastered onto my bro's faces. I looked up at them utterly confused and they took their seats again.

They turned towards Ethan, "We have some questions we have to ask you just to make sure you really are good enough for our sister." Ethan made an unneeded gulp and inclined his head just a bit. I had been trying to hold in my laughter, but now it burst out of me. I got a look of concern from Ethan while the rest of the people in the room looked amused because of my silliness.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing Ethan," I said between hasps of breath. I looked up to him after I calmed myself down only to find he was still waiting for me to explain. "Ok. It's just you looked so afraid of...well, them! Seriously, they're big softies. You don't have to act all goodie-goodie with them. They're actually push-overs...that is until you get them mad," I explained once again on the verge of laughter. His eyes kept growing wider all through my explanation and by the time I was done, he looked so embarrassed. He mouthed an "oh" to me and turned back to the guys giving them a very sheepish smile.

They were all biting back their lips to hide their booming laughs. For the next few minutes, the guys were trying to compose themselves as Ethan looked all around the room avoiding the amused gazes of my brothers.

"Alright back to business," Aiden, Quil's son, said getting back into conversation mode. As Ethan and I were waiting for them to start, he pulled me into his lap, wove his arms around my waist placing them in my lap and rest his head on my left shoulder.

Nick rose his eyebrows towards me at this and I blushed furiously. I made a pathetic laughing noise that faded making it sound even more pathetic. I had to stop myself from slapping myself on the forehead. "Anyway..." I said trying to keep the spotlight off me.

"Right, we were wondering...What does it feel like, you know, having Josie imprint on you?" Marc said directing his question towards the vampire behind me.

"It feels great. Having her," he said while nudging me slightly with his arms," is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I guess you could say that it's like a magnet is pulling me to her. Gravity moved and brought me to my own personal angel. I would never want anything else besides her by my side. I would never need anything else besides Josie. I wouldn't be able to let go of her now, I'm in too deep now anyway," he said. I melted into his arms at his warm words, and he seemed very pleased with himself.

"I see, but what would you do if something ever happened to her?" oh god. What's with all the questions?

"Honestly, I would never live without her now that I have her, so I would do what she wants me to. Ask her what she would want me to if she was gone, you would get a clearer answer," he said causing all eyes to turn on me.

"We...you...they...I...well...uhm...just don't kill yourself okay?" I said stumbling over my words as much as I fall myself.

He laughed," alright. I'll try," he whispered before turning back to the guys.

"What would you do if you got...say into a car accident and a truck was heading straight for you guys?"

"A, that would never happen. B, I would turn the car so it didn't hit her. I would do anything in my power to protect her no matter what."

I sat there shocked at his answers, but more at the fact that my brothers were giving him the most absurd questions ever. I pressed my cheek against his to show him that I appreciated how much he cared about my well being.

"Uhm are you guys done yet?" I said hoping to get some privacy after all that happened today.

They laughed at my anxiousness," just one more question. What's your gift?" my forehead creased as I realized that I hadn't asked the question myself.

I turned to him waiting for his answer. He was looking down at his hands in my lap. After a few seconds of silence he looked up," I can..."

* * *

HERE ARE A FEW IMPORTANT THINGS:

* * *

OK. i know it may be confusing but: 

nick is paul's son

marc is jared's son

billy is embry's son

aiden is quil's son

just thought it might be easier if i told you. they all act like Josie's overprotective brothers. she likes to call them 'the guys' or my brothers in case you haven't noticed

* * *

what do you think his gift/power is? review and tell me what you think it is :D 

tell me what you think about the chapter too

also, there is someone that will butt into their lives later. The person's name starts with a "T" and they have been addressed in the books. tell me who you think it is :D

* * *

I WOULD LIKE TO THNK ALL WHO REVIEWD OR ADDED ME TO ANY OF THEIR LISTS LAST CHAPTER :D 

KLuTZ 122


	12. memories

hi you guys! guess wut? this is my longest chapter EVER! im so proud of myself :D anyway i got 7 reviews out of the 29 alerts i have. that's so sad you guys! c'mon. PLEASE REVIEW!

alright. enough of that. on with chapter 11

* * *

disclaimer: i dont own twilight...-pouts-

* * *

**Forbidden Ties Chapter 11**

**Josie's POV**

"I can...well its hard to explain. It's kind of like telepathy..." he trailed off. He seemed pained to tell the guys. His brows were furrowed and he had a grimace in place of his usual small smile.

"It's okay if you don't tell us. The guys don't really need to know," I said trying to comfort him.

"No. That's alright. Josie, I just want you to know that I would never try to force you into anything," he whispered looking up from his hands only to look back down after I nodded my heard.

"I can tell people to do something through my mind," he said after an exasperated sigh. The pack looked at him questioningly.

I heard small footsteps descending the stairs followed by larger ones.

Edward and Alice peeked around the wall separating the living room and dining room, "Do it," they said simultaneously. I looked to my love to find that he was grinning from ear to ear.

The next thing I knew, Emmett was downstairs acting like a monkey -sounds and all- while Edward and Alice were on the floor laughing their heads off. Emmett had a blank look on his face, almost as if his body was possessed. His eyes were darker than the ocher color they were before. And his skin seemed a bit paler than usual, even for him. After a few moments, he broke out of his trance and shook his head looking confused. He looked down to find Edward and Alice to find they were taking unneeded gasps of breath. This must have happened before because he looked at Ethan, and I'm sure, were he human, he would have blushed a deep crimson color. He stalked up the stairs as the laughing was replaced by a deadly silence. I turned to face the overgrown teenagers behind me.

The guys looked at me as if they were trying to tell me that Ethan 'persuaded' me to love him.

"So, you could have...you know, gotten Josie to fall in love with you?"

"No! I would never do that to her!" he said jumping up in the air after placing me safely behind him. "Why would you even think I would do something like that? Josie means the world to me...I would never...I could never do anything like that to her."

I got off my place on the couch and walked over to him. I pulled his shoulder and he looked away from the pack. I softened my face, "Its ok. I believe you. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

I wrapped my small arms around his neck as he proceeded to wrap his around my waist. He leveled his head so that he was able to whisper to me, "I would never..." he trailed off. I shot a glare towards my brothers and they put their arms in the air, much like they would if they were being arrested. I pulled back from our embrace and turned to face the guys.

Nick cleared his throat, "Well, uhm...we'll just be going," he mumbled jutting his thumb out in the direction of the old cedar door.

I hugged all of them after they shook hands with Ethan. Aiden exhaled deeply as soon as he was out the door. He turned around to say goodbye once more and winked at me and put his hand up to his ear with his thumb and first finger extended(A/N: you kno, the 'call me' sign). I laughed shortly before the wind picked up causing my hair to wave out in a wild disarray, bringing back memories from my childhood.

I turned to find that there was no one behind me. The air was eerily still and not a sound was made. I started to panic. My forehead creased in worry and my vision was starting to become unclear and faded, as if I was overcome with darkness.

My panic was becoming more prominent as I couldn't see or feel anything around me. I was lost in a sea of my memories

**FLASHBACK**

I was sitting on the hood of dad's rabbit as he was messing around underneath it. All you could see were his russet colored legs and blue basketball shorts.

The wind was starting to pick up causing my caramel colored hair to flutter around me. I pulled it back into a pony-tail just as mom came out of the small house. She had a smile playing on her lips as usual. Her sandy hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her green eyes shimmered in the little light that peered around the clouds.

She walked over to me and picked me up off the hood and placed me on her hip as I wrapped my chubby 5-year-old arms around her neck.

"Hey babe," she said excitedly.

"Hi mommy," I greeted as I lay my head on her shoulder.

My dad came out from under the car with some tool in his hand and walked over to us. Black grease stained his flawless skin. He walked over to us and mom used her thumb to clear up the black mess on dad's face. He smiled in response and bent down so she could get his whole face. As soon as his face was clear he bent down further and kissed her. I covered my eyes with my chubby little fingers and took them away as soon as they were done. They looked at me funny and I just crossed my arms over my chest.

Mom and dad looked towards each other and nodded once. They bent down and before I knew it I was plastered between two wet lips. I scrunched my nose up and they laughed their melodic laughs.

"It's not funny!"

My dad laughed even louder than before at me and I just hid my face in my mom's shoulder.

"Aww, I'm sorry Josie. Will you forgive me?"

"You're forgiven," I said uncovering my face revealing a smile."

"Thanks," he said on laughing again. His laughter was cut short as he stiffened. He looked to my mom with evident worry in his eyes.

"I'm going to go get Sam. I'll talk to you later," he said in a rush. "And Brooke...take Josie somewhere and hide." There was some type of meaning in his words that I didn't understand at the time.

**END FLASHBACK**

I couldn't think of the rest of that day. I wouldn't let myself get carried away. I didn't want to go back there. Those memories were so haunting.

My mind swirled out of its current state and back to the present. I opened my eyes to find that I was on the floor with salty tears streaming down my face. I was held in a cold but comforting embrace. I looked up to find 8 pairs of eyes studying me intently, with worry on each of their faces.

I turned my body and dug my face into the cold shoulder behind me as I felt a hand travel up and down my back.

"What happened, dear?" Esme's soothing voice asked.

"Bad memories..."

* * *

in case you didn't kno, her hair fluttering around is what triggered the memories.

I didn't want to write the whole killing of josie's mom thing, but if you want me to, I will write it separately as a one shot.

Thanxx for reading and please review

KLuTZ 122


	13. football, 20 questions, and warmth?

well. i'm glad i got more of you guys to review. i expect you to keep it up.

anyway, this is mostly a fluffy chapter, but it has a little twist. i hope you like it :D

on with chapter 12

* * *

Forbidden Ties Chapter 12

**Josie's POV**

After my sudden outbreak, Ethan carried me onto the living room sofa. Emmett followed close behind along with Edward and Jasper. They plopped down onto different sofas as Ethan laid my head in his lap. I closed my eyes, but my peace was disturbed as I heard the T.V. make a muffled clicking noise and voices appeared.

A foot ball game had just started and the 3 brothers were all staring intently at the T.V. while Ethan laid his head against the back of the couch with his eyes closed. I sat upright as I saw that the Patriots were playing the Steelers at Gillette Stadium. It was First Quarter and the Patriots had a lead of 7 to 3. Tom Brady, the QB threw the ball to Wide Receiver Troy Brown, but the pass was intercepted. I jumped from my seat and started to yell at the T.V.

"Aww! C'mon! How could he have let that get Intercepted?" I yelled until I noticed that everyone was staring at me.

"Dude..." Emmett started, "You watch football?" he said with an amazed expression.

"Well, yah. I mean when you live with overgrown men and a dad who fixes cars, these kinds of things just...happen."

"Dude! She's awesome! She watches sports. How awesome is that?" he said to Ethan. Ethan just rolled his eyes at his uncle and I started to laugh taking my seat again.

Ethan and I left during the middle of the third quarter when the Patriots were still in the lead: 31 to 13. Emmett kept exclaiming about how 'awesome' it was that I paid attention to sports. He deemed me his favorite sister so far. I smiled brightly because of his comment.

Ethan walked me into his room. I gasped loudly due to the beauty of it. It was painted a fiery red color, with furniture propped up against the walls to match. I looked to one side to find an endless amount of art supplies, from charcoal pencils to acrylic paints.

He placed me gently on the sofa that rested on the wall and he lied down next to me. His arm snaked around my waist as I cuddled into his cold chest. As I looked around the room, I realized that I didn't really know much about him.

"Hey Ethan..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to play 20 questions?" I asked curiously.

"Sure, but how about just 10. 5 for you and 5 for me," he replied, slightly interested.

"Uhm... what is your favorite hobby?"

"Drawing. What's your favorite color?"

"Grey. It's so neutral and easy going. What do you like to draw?"

"You"

"Ethan! I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay. You and scenery." I closed my eyes picturing him drawing our meadow. "Ok. What is your hobby?"

"I love photography...it's cool how you can capture soo many things in something so small," I said lazily. "When and where were you born?"

"That, counts as 2 questions. My birthday was January 8. I was born in a really small town in New York. What about you?"

"My birthday is February 6. I obviously was born here. You just wasted one of your questions." I laughed. "What do you think I would do if you used your gift on me?"

"I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't use my power on you. It doesn't work. I have no idea why, but it doesn't work. My turn. What is your favorite food?"

"Pasghetti..." I trailed off.

"Pasghetti? Is that a word?"

"Ugh! Stop making fun of me. I've always called it that" I smiled.

"Alright, alright. I guess we've run out of questions..."

"Yup. Now what?" I said.

"How about we just ask some random questions?" he suggested.

"Uhm...What is your favorite animal...you know, to eat?" I said trying not to sound retarded.

"Definitely deer. What color are you as a wolf?"

I laughed. "My dad calls me odd-ball 'cause I'm all white. Aiden teases me by nicknaming me Snow White."

"Well, I can't think of anymore questions," he said.

"Now what?" I asked turning over to face him. His expression was absolutely breathtaking, and I fought the urge to maul him. He placed his finger underneath my chin and coaxed my head up. Our lips met and I felt his tongue graze my lower lip, begging for entrance. I parted my lips slightly, and felt his cold breath in my mouth. My lips curled up into a smile as we continued in the kiss.

I closed my eyes and lifted my arms off his chest to around his neck as he placed a hand at the back of my neck, tilted my head up.

Instead of feeling a cold, hard as rock body pressed up against me, I felt a warm, soft one. I pulled away and opened my eyes, only to meet different colored ones than the normal topaz ones. They were a mixed swirl of green, brown, blue, and white. His skin wasn't as pale, nor was it as hard as it usually is. His face held a confused expression and he was trying to figure something out.

"What just happened?" I said, still out of breath.

* * *

ooh...what do you think happened? dun Dun DUN!!! lol. anyway, yes, i do keep up with foot ball games. yes, those things actually happened. lol. 

i hope you liked this chapter too. please review!

**i added more character's actors/ actresses in my profile.**

**also, ther is a new poll up in my profile. i hope you like it :D**

**that's all,  
****KLuTZ 122**

**PS. i'll try to put less author's notes...try being the key word**


	14. cars, hair ties, and pasta

hey guys. this is definitely my longest chapter EVER! its over 2200 words!

anyway, i felt bad for not being able to give this to you sooner, so its extra long.

**THERE IS A NEW POLL IN MY PROFILE. PLEASE VOTE. THNXX**

* * *

Forbidden Ties Chapter 13 

Josie's POV

_"What just happened?"_

"I don't know," he marveled, looking at his warm and soft skin. He looked up at me with a tinge of worry in his new and colorful eyes. "Carlisle might know."

I lifted my self up, stumbling a bit. When Ethan got up, I took his hand and led him to the door. We were silently walking down the stairs, when suddenly, Ethan doubled over.

I laughed at the sight of my mate sitting on the step with his hands folded while biting his bottom lip back to hide the laughter. I walked two steps down from him, turned around and held my hand out for him. He gingerly placed his alabaster one in my caramel one.

Just as quickly as my small closed, did I rip it away from his grasp. His hand was hard and freezing, contrasting from mine. I subconsciously rubbed the fingers in my right hand together as I looked at Ethan. He was tracing his index finger over his left arm. He looked at me, eyebrows furrowed, when I saw that his eyes were topaz again.

He picked me up, bridal style, and ran to the living room.

"Carlisle, can we talk with you...privately?" he said warily. Carlisle inclined his head slightly and got up to lead us to his office. The large door in front of us almost seemed as an omen as Ethan and I looked at each other. We looked away to find Carlisle beckoning us to enter the room.

He took his seat in the large coffee colored arm chair behind the mahogany desk that took up most of the space. He motioned to one of the smaller seats and Ethan pulled me into his lap. "Now, what's this you want to tell me?"

"Well, something weird just happened," Ethan started. "I felt, well, human."

Carlisle's face scrunched up in disbelief as he walked towards the large oak door. He pulled it slightly open and said something I didn't catch. He strode back to his seat just as a light knock was heard on the earthy door. Edward, Alice, and Bella quietly entered the room and stood against the back wall, waiting for Carlisle to begin.

"Edward, Alice, and Bella will probably be able to help."

"Ooh. I can see bonds between people and mingle with memories based on those bonds," Bella explained.

"Well, as I was saying, I felt human. My skin was soft and warm, and I could feel my heartbeat." I saw all faces turn to me and I lowered my head to face the floor. My hair fanned out in front of me, acting like a shield. After a few moments, I picked my head up again and began to explain.

"Uhm...well, we were in Ethan's room and I felt his skin was warm and when I looked into his eyes, they were a strange mix of colors. Then, when we were on our way down to meet you, he fell and when he looked up at me, I saw his eyes were back to normal."

"What were you doing while this happened?" Carlisle said as he cleared his desk of unneeded medical documents.

"We were sort of...kissing," Ethan said causing me to hide my face in his chest. His arms wrapped around my torso as I allowed myself to be seen again.

"This will sound odd coming from me, but will you please show us?" my mouth went agape as Ethan hesitantly stood up from his seat, pulling me with him. I stood in front of him, looking around the room nervously. I turned to face him and his eyes were alight. They brimmed with fire and need, and I knew that everything would be okay.

His lips crashed into mine, and I deepened the kiss. His hand went to the small of my back while the other slid to the nape of my neck. After a few moments, I felt a slight beating resounding from his chest. I reluctantly broke away from him and I found him panting, sending his mouth-watering breath towards me. His eyes were still gleaming, but in an odd shade of blue, mixed with brown. He laid his forehead against mine as we tried to catch our breath.

Ethan slid his hands down to around my waist as we turned towards our audience.

"What were you thinking the whole time through that?" Carlisle questioned.

"I was mainly thinking about how important Josie was to me, but I was also thinking about how good it was to feel human again because of her, even if it was only for a little while."

"What about when you fell down the stairs?"

"I was thinking about how much I wanted my vampire grace back."

"Well, I, in all my years, have never seen anything like this, but we were also sure that a werewolf couldn't imprint on a vampire. I think, though, that we have found out a way for you to switch between human and vampire," Carlisle mused as he walked around the large desk. "Do me a favor, close your eyes, and wish you were a vampire."

Ethan tensed slightly, but complied. A fraction of a second later, I felt the normal cold arms around me.

I felt a vibration coming from my pocket and I took the small black phone out. The sideways screen was lit up and said _dad._ I flipped my phone open and I heard my dad's husky voice in the earpiece. The Cullens left the room, leaving me alone with Ethan to talk to my dad.

"Josie, I'm going to go on patrol Aiden will be stopping by later, and school is tomorrow, so you might wanna be heading home. Alright I gotta go. Love you, bye."

"Dad! Wait. What about Ethan?"

There was a deadly silence, and I almost thought he hung up. "Alright, he can come, but NO funny business."

"Kay. Thanks. I love you, bye."

I pulled Ethan out of the office and into the front of the house by the door, where, oddly, everyone was waiting for us.

"I have to go you guys," I said. One by one, they came up to hug me. I waved once more and walked up to what I guessed was Ethan's car. The Volvo I'd seen on the first day of school. Ethan held the passenger door open for me.

"No way Ethan. I want to drive this. It's so cool, even though it's old."

I heard the front door open behind me and I saw Rosalie's head stick out from the small gap.

"You like cars?" she asked me, not believing me. She walked out onto the steps, her high heels clicking with each step.

"Well, yah. My dad's a mechanic, so I kinda grew up with a love for cars."

She was walking back towards the door after waving when I heard a faint "I love that girl"

I slid into the car and turned the key, hearing the engine purr to life put me at ease for the moment. I turned on the radio and THAT'S WHAT YOU GET by PARAMORE started playing. I started to tap my fingers against the padded steering wheel as I rolled down the front windows. As I pulled out the driveway I began to sing along, even thought the song was almost over.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
__That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
__I drowned out all my sense away, with the sound of its beating. (beating)  
__And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Pain make your way to me, to me.  
__And I'll always be just so inviting.  
__If I ever start to think straight,  
__This heart will start a riot in me,  
__Let's start, start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?  
__Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!__Whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
__That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this  
__And that's what you get wh__en you let your heart win, whoa_

Just as the song ended, I pulled up into my driveway. I looked over at Ethan and saw that he was smiling.

"What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious.

"You like rock?"

"It's my favorite. I guess you could call me someone in between normal and skater."(A/N. that's my personality. lol.)

"Me too." I unlatched the seat belt, and walked up to the house. I took out the medium sized silver key out of my back pocket and shoved it in the old door. I threw the key onto the table next to the door and led Ethan towards the couch. I plopped onto it, causing it to creak as Ethan fluidly sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed and collapsed into his chest as I picked up the remote and turned on the T.V. changing it to MTV.

I turned to face Ethan, and my lips collided with his. His arms tightened around me as it deepened. I felt the beating of his once dead heart and we stopped. I stared into his colorful eyes, forgetting the noise around me when I heard a loud cough coming from behind me.

My heard jerked in the direction to find Aiden and his sister standing there awkwardly. Aiden was looking around the room whistling faintly with his hands shoved in his cut-off jeans. I got up to hug them.

"Ethan, this is Courtney, and you already know Aiden. I'll be right back; I have to go find something to tie my hair with.

-----------------------------------

I was walking back towards the living room with a thin blue scrunchie in between my top and bottom teeth. My foot got caught on my other foot, and I tripped. I rolled over after unsuccessfully trying to break the fall with my hands. I saw Ethan standing above me, offering a hand. He was though, laughing, I'm guessing because I was on the floor, with my hair spread out on my face, with a scrunchie in my mouth. I poofed it out of my mouth and started to laugh. I got up and saw that mine and Courtney's favorite song was playing. (The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls)

I glanced at her and nodded. We started to sing along.

_Tonight will change our lives  
__It's__ so good to be by your side  
__But we'll cry__We won't give up the fight  
__We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
__And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
__And we'll feel so alive_

_Throw it away__Forget yesterday  
__We'll make the great escape  
__We won't hear a word they say  
__They don't know us anyway  
__Watch it burn  
__Let it die  
__Cause we are finally free tonight_

_All of the wasted time  
__The__ hours that were left behind  
__The answers that we'll never find  
__They don't mean a thing tonight_

_Throw it away__Forget __yesterday_

Now, we were acting like we were actual rockers, swinging our hair around and playing air guitar. We were jumping around and it felt like the whole entire house was shaking.

_We'll make the great escape  
__We won't hear a word they say  
__They don't know us anyway  
__Throw it away__Forget yesterday  
__We'll make the great escape  
__We won't hear a word they say  
__They don't know us anyway_

_Throw it away__Forget yesterday  
__We'll make the great escape  
__We won't hear a word they say  
__They don't know us anyway  
__Watch it burn  
__Let it die  
__Cause we are finally free tonight_

We finished the song by taking our fake guitar pick and swinging out arms around and dropping to our knees. We got up laughing hysterically.

"Why do you guys always do that? Whatever. I'm hungry. Don't be surprised if something is missing from your kitchen." I nodded my head and turned to Ethan and Courtney.

"So what did you guys talk about for the thirty seconds I was gone?"

"Well, I found out that you imprinted on Ethan here. At least he's hot. Hah. Anyway, I also found out that he can control people, and become human when he wants...because of you." Courtney is probably the only human that wasn't imprinted on that knows about the mythical creatures.

"Josie! You have no food! Can you make us some pasta?" Aiden boomed from the kitchen, his head probably stuck in the fridge.

"Jeez! You're so lazy. You're lucky I love you so much!" I called back.

I took hold of Ethan by the hand and led him into the kitchen; Courtney was following close behind us.

"So, Ethan, when's the last time you ate human food?" I asked as I got thee pasta from the pantry and emptied it into a pot.

"Uhm. A few years a—no way! Aww. Come on! Do I really have to?"

"Yes, and don't try turning back into a vampire," I said stoically.

* * *

Mwahah. i wonder what Ethan will think about human food. lol. 

please **review** it makes me feel better to know what you think.

also, if you liked the second song, go on youtube, and type **stopmotion rock band **in the search box. its the third one down and the maker of the vid is maggiebone.

**my AIM screenname is xjerzeyz kishax  
so if you wanna talk to me about my story (stories) just IM me. but tell me who you are so i dont block you**

thnxx so much  
KLuTZ 122 :D


	15. Lucky Duck

**thnxx for all of the reviews and alerts i'm getting. it makes me feel good :D**

**thnxx for voting in the poll if you did. i will try to update more often.**

**Disclaimer: Me. No. Own...

* * *

Forbidden Ties**

**Chapter 14**

**Josie's POV**

I sat down at the kitchen table, waiting for the pasta sauce to cool down on the stove. Aiden was already drooling at the sight of the bare pasta shells, I laughed slightly at his expression. Ethan was eyeing the food suspiciously, as if it would jump out at him. Courtney was pretending to read a Jane Eyre book, but she was really watching her obnoxious brother and my scaredy-cat boyfriend.

After 5 minutes of closely watching my friends, I walked to the stove and lifted the sauce off, pouring it on the ready pasta shells. After making sure everything was ready, I placed a plate in front of everyone, while carrying mine to my seat. I didn't start eating immediately, unlike Aiden. Instead, Courtney and I watched Ethan scrunch his face up in a million different ways.

"Ethan, you know you're going to have to eat it sooner or later," I laughed. He looked up with a pleading expression, and I just shook my head. I looked over to Aiden and saw him leaning back in his chair with his hand over his slightly rounder stomach, completely satisfied. I switched my gaze back to Ethan and saw him lifting his fork up ever so slowly.

He jabbed the fork at the food, as if he was trying to kill it, and brought the 2 pasta shells up to his mouth. He closed his eyes and brought the fork into his mouth. After chewing for a few seconds, he gulped the food down and opened his eyes. He was deep in thought before finally speaking. "That was...really good. Do you have any more or has Aiden eaten it all?"

"Hey man..." was Aiden's lame response.

I laughed as I took Ethan's plate and put more pasta in it. I placed it on the table. I then took Aiden's plate. Courtney slid out of her seat and walked with me to the kitchen. We started washing dishes when she broke the silence.

"You're such a lucky duck Peachy. You have someone who loves you..." She sighed.

"AWW! I love you Popcorn," I said while walking to her and hugging her.

"Oh please. I'm pretty sure you're only into guys. And you know what I meant. You're so weird."

I laughed and said, "You'll find him Popcorn...one day." She sighed in response and went into the dining room to get Ethan's plate. I had a plan. Courtney was never sad...I had to get her out of this trance before I get affected. I laughed inwardly and scooped up some soap in my hands. She entered the kitchen and I ambushed her with bubbles. She squeaked and her mouth dropped open. After a few seconds she recovered and dived for the sink.

My eyes widened as I saw a glob of soap headed for me. It hit me before I had a chance to duck. This started a full on war between the two of us.

After a few minutes of running around the house, joking around and laughing, I bumped into something hard. I mumbled "Ow" while rubbing my nose. I looked up to find my dad smirking. Aiden stood up and walked out with Courtney.

"Uhm Bye Mr. Black," they mumbled on their way out.

I heard the door close and turned to look at my dad. He was gazing at something curiously. I followed his stare and found him looking at Ethan.

"I think...you 2 have some explaining to do," he said while switching gazes between Ethan and I.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it :D 

oh and my goal for reviews this chapter is atleast 105.

* * *

Character Corner: here is where i will occasionally put random things about the characters from the story.

Josie is allergic to pollen and loves the rain.

Courtney's favorite color is periwinkle

Aiden's favorite food is pasta obviously

and Ethan likes to skateboard.


	16. CULLEN FAMILY

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG**

**THEY CASTED THE WHOLE CULLEN FAMILY. IM SPAZZING!!!**

**OMG OMG OMG OMG. I THINK THEY ALL FIT THE PARTS. BUT JASPER KINDA LOOKS A LITTLE LOST. AND I PICTURED EMMETT...LIKE BIGGER BUT W/E. TEHE. OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG.**

**JUST GO ON STEPH'S WEBSITE AND CLICK THE LINK THAT TAKES YOU TO THE MOVIE PAGE. **

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG**

that's all  
KLuTZ 122

**DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**

**DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**

**I REPEAT**

**DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**

**DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**


	17. Black and White

**you're probably all REALLY mad at me for not updating, but i have good reason.**

**i had a social studies group project, then i have a science project, and now i have another social studies project. then, i have to beta 2 stories. on top of that, i have to do my homework, and prep for state exams and finals. fianally, i have dance about every day because of a showcase coming up.**

**i just want to say that i'm REALLY sorry. i hope i haven't lost any readers.**

**moving on, i have a question i want to ask you at the end of the chapter.**

**disclaimer: i don't own twilight...or any of steph's characters... **

* * *

Forbidden Ties

**Chapter 15**

**Josie's POV**

Oh. Crap. "Uhm...Hi Dad!!" I said, inching my way closer and closer to Ethan.

My dad's eyebrow's rose as I stepped onto Ethan's foot and he jumped up, hopping on his left leg. I dropped my head while smacking my self on the forehead.

"Explain. Now." My dad commanded once Ethan was okay.

"Well, Dad, you see, we figured out that Ethan can switch from vamp to human..."

"Alrighty then, I think I'm gonna lie down for a bit." He said before he mumbled _how can the world get any weirder...? _"And Ethan, I'm trusting you, though I don't know why; but, I'm trusting you with my daughter." He said, with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Okay dad. I think you're getting delusional. You should get to bed now..." I said, shoving him up the stairs.

Once I got him all the way up, I turned back to Ethan. He was back to his vampiric self.

"You got to see my room, so I get to see yours," He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. I nodded numbly, and stumbled my way to my room, pulling Ethan with me.

I slowly opened the door to reveal black and white walls covered in various black and white pictures of the woods and my dad. I also had some framed ones of my mom and I lined up on my dresser.

My comforter was a solid black color, with white splotches covering it, with matching throw pillows scattered over it. I pulled him over to my dresser and pointed to a picture of my mom and I. She was kneeling down, with her hair flowing around her, her hand outstretched towards the camera so that I would look.

"That's my mom," I sighed, sadly. Ethan placed his chin on my left shoulder as his hands wound around my waist.

"You look like her, beautiful," he whispered again. I smiled sadly as I looked up to find him staring at me. I looked away to yawn, causing him to chuckle.

"I...think you should go to bed. I'll see you at school tomorrow," he said as he slowly backed out of my room, looking regretful.

* * *

**A/N: was that a good chappie? i know its short, but thats how i wanted to end the chapter.**

**QUESTION:**

**do you guys want me to write a oneshot that shows how Josie's mom died?**


	18. Dreaming

**hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. i was REALLY busy. i hope you like the chapter!**

**disclaimer: i don't own twilight**

Forbidden Ties

**Chapter 16**

**Josie's POV**

"Wait. Where are you going?" I asked with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Josie, your dad would kill me if I stayed," he said, looking at the door to my dads room.

"He's NOT going to kill you. Stay. Pwease?" I put on my best puppy dog face. No pun intended.

"Fine. I'll stay, but just remember, this was all YOUR idea." I laughed and climbed into my bed, smiling. Ethan lay down next to me, so my back was against his chest. I snuggled closer to him as he placed his arm around my waist.

"'Night Josie."

* * *

_I was sitting on the hood of dad's rabbit as he was messing around underneath it. All you could see were his russet colored legs and blue basketball shorts._

_The wind was starting to pick up causing my caramel colored hair to flutter around me. I pulled it back into a pony-tail just as mom came out of the small house. She had a smile playing _

_on her lips as usual. Her sandy hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her green eyes shimmered in the little light that peered around the clouds._

_She walked over to me and picked me up off the hood and placed me on her hip as I wrapped my chubby 5-year-old arms around her neck._

_"Hey babe," she said excitedly._

_"Hi mommy," I greeted as I lay my head on her shoulder._

_My dad came out from under the car with some tool in his hand and walked over to us. Black grease stained his flawless skin. He walked over to us and mom used her thumb to clear up the black mess on dad's face. He smiled in response and bent down so she could get his whole face. As soon as his face was clear he bent down further and kissed her. I covered my eyes with my chubby little fingers and took them away as soon as they were done. They looked at me funny and I just crossed my arms over my chest._

_Mom and dad looked towards each other and nodded once. They bent down and before I knew it I was plastered between two wet lips. I scrunched my nose up and they laughed their melodic laughs._

_"It's not funny!"_

_My dad laughed even louder than before at me and I just hid my face in my mom's shoulder._

_"Aww, I'm sorry Josie. Will you forgive me?"_

_"You're forgiven," I said uncovering my face revealing a smile._

_"Thanks," he said on laughing again. His laughter was cut short as he stiffened. He looked to my mom with evident worry in his eyes._

_"I'm going to go get Sam. I'll talk to you later," he said in a rush. "And Brooke...take Josie somewhere and hide." _

_The next thing I knew, I was in a dark corner, my mom hugging me senseless. A loud thud was made above me, and I guessed we were in the basement of our house. I heard the sickening crack of the door, with splinters of wood flying down the stairs._

_My mom got up, her arms in front of me, in a protective stance. I felt a sharp pain in my side, I started screaming bloody murder._ I felt the cold arms touching me, causing me to gasp. I opened my eyes wide, to reveal Ethan in a pained expression.

"Make it stop, make it stop, please..." I sobbed into his shirt. "Please, make it stop."

* * *

A/N: so, did you hate it? please review! i hope i didn't lose any readers...


	19. Poll!

_**Muy importante poll in my profile!!**_

you only have a week left to vote, so i suggest you do it now!

and if you havent already, please read my other stories!

thnxx for all your reviews and everything! i REALLY appreciate it :D


	20. Wow

wow

Haha, so it's been a long time. About two years I think. I'm sorry I've left you hanging for that long, but honestly, I started High School and I'm in so many activities that I can hardly find time to sleep. During the week, I run on about 4 hours, because of practices and then hours of homework from AP and honors classes, and not to mention volunteering when I can.

I logged on the other day, and I started to read back through my stories and stuff and to be honest, I'm kind of embarrassed at how jumpy and disconnected my plots and writing used to be. I'm not going to take them down...but I'm considering slowly re-writing them I guess.

So first, I would like to know if you even WANT me to continue writing. If you do, I'm just warning you now, that I probably won't be able to update as frequently as you'd like and the plots/characters will probably change as well.

Cheers,

Klutz :)


End file.
